


Kat's Journey: Isle of Armor

by Im_a_nerd



Series: Kat's Journey [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen, Gloria is renamed Kat, Not Beta Read, Original Artwork, Pokemon Sword & Shield Expansion Pass: The Isle of Armor Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_a_nerd/pseuds/Im_a_nerd
Summary: I finally beat the Isle of Armor DLC and had to write the continuation of Kat's story! I know all 3 parts of Kat's journey were posted in 1 night, but just as a time reference, I beat the main storyline in May of 2020 and didn't beat Isle of Armor until February 2021.
Series: Kat's Journey [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210859
Kudos: 1





	Kat's Journey: Isle of Armor

-Charmander pic-  
Now that Yona’s the reigning champion of Galar, Kat begins her post journey. She decides to follow in Leon’s footsteps and travels to the Isle of Armor. Hop had told her about it; apparently, Leon trained there at some point before becoming champion.  
  
Kat’s already the champion, but there’s still more she can learn, and she’d like to train her Charmander like Leon had trained his.  
  
While she’s training, she sends Hop selfies of her progress.  
  
When she’s finished all of the tests given to her by Master Mustard and she’s about to face off against him for the final time, Hop surprises her by arriving at the island to give her his support. She’s so excited to see him!  
  
Master Mustard gives her and Hop a challenge before the battle, so for a brief time, they’re able to travel together again. Hop is still back to being his excitable self, so he races off ahead, but Kat always catches up eventually.  
  
They study the Pokémon of the island together -and even temporarily raise one together (Charmeleon déjà vu). Hop is the brain, and Kat is the brawn (as it should be).  
-Charmeleon pic-  
  
Once their study session/challenge is completed, Kat battles Master Mustard. She uses her Champion’s Team, and despite a few challenges with his Kommo-o, she does win. Hop is, of course, not surprised. Everyone else is shocked, but he had total faith in Kat’s abilities. He reveals that she was the Champion (Kat told him that she’d passed that title to Yona, but he omits that part; no one on the island had received news yet of Leon’s defeat).  
  
  
Hop decides to stay on the Isle for a bit longer to keep studying the Pokemon there. Now that Kat’s trained Charmander (now a Charizard) and beaten the master that Leon didn’t (he got lost on the way), she decides it’s time to check out the Tundra region. She’s been hearing strange things about it, and she wants to make sure everything is ok.  
-Charizard pic-  


**Author's Note:**

> Kat's journey isn't over yet, but this is all I have written for now. Thank you for reading this far with me. When I have more, I will do an update for the next part of the series.


End file.
